creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rückstoß
Entgegen der Darstellung, die in dem Science-Fiction-Thriller Outland ''vermittelt wird, explodiert ein menschlicher Körper keineswegs, wenn er ohne Schutz dem Weltraum ausgesetzt wird. Der Unterschied zwischen einem Vakuum und einer für Menschen zuträglichen Atmosphäre beträgt lediglich 1 bar; wäre die menschliche Haut nicht fähig, erheblich größere Druckunterschiede zu verkraften, müsste schon ein hingebungsvoller Kuss die Lippen der Beteiligten aufplatzen lassen wie überreife Kirschen nach einem Starkregen - von den Drücken, die bei heftigeren Akten der Leidenschaft partiell aufgebaut werden, ganz zu schweigen. Das Auftreten der „Taucherkrankheit“ kann zwar nicht ausgeschlossen werden, stellt aber in einem solchen Fall das geringste Problem der betroffenen Person dar. Auch die in dem Weltraumabenteuer ''Mission to Mars gezeigte „Schockfrostung“ kommt in Wirklichkeit nicht vor, da kein Medium vorhanden ist, welches die Wärmeenergie abtransportieren kann; tatsächlich ist ein Vakuum der beste vorstellbare Isolator, wie Hersteller von Thermoskannen bestätigen können. Die Wahrheit ist viel profaner: Ein Mensch im Vakuum erstickt schlicht und ergreifend. Sofern es ihm nicht noch gelingt, die Luft anzuhalten, wird er nach anderthalb bis zwei Minuten aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel hirntot sein; das Bewusstsein verliert er nach etwa 15-20 Sekunden. Insofern ist der Reiseführer Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis, der ansonsten "... viele Lücken hat und viele Dinge enthält, die sehr zweifelhaft oder zumindest wahnsinnig ungenau sind ...", in diesem Punkt für seine Verhältnisse erstaunlich akkurat, wenn er schreibt, "... man könne im absolut luftleeren Raum für ungefähr 30 Sekunden überleben, wenn man vorher tief Luft geholt hat. '' ..." Allerdings hat er nicht aus diesem Grund in vielen der etwas lässigeren Zivilisationen am äußersten Ostrand der Galaxis ''"... die große Encyclopedia Galactica als Standard-Nachschlagewerk für alle Kenntnisse und Weisheiten inzwischen längst abgelöst ...", sondern weil er dem älteren und viel langatmigeren Werk in zweierlei Hinsicht überlegen ist: "... Erstens ist er ein bisschen billiger, und zweitens stehen auf seinem Umschlag in großen, freundlichen Buchstaben die Worte: KEINE PANIK! ..." *** Auf einem moderneren Schiff hätte das, was James Franciscus zustieß, nie passieren können, aber die Aeolus war nun mal ein alter Seelenverkäufer und die Besatzung nahm es mit den Vorschriften ohnehin nicht sehr genau. Ausgediente Satelliten und Weltraumschrott einsammeln war ein gefährliches Geschäft, und der Ertrag stand oftmals in keinem Verhältnis zu den aufzuwendenden Mitteln. Da blieb wenig Spielraum für das neueste Sicherheitszubehör, zumal die entsprechenden Prozeduren oft eine ziemliche Weile dauerten und die Regel Zeit ist Geld in ihrer Branche ebenso Gültigkeit besaß wie in den meisten anderen - vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Nur deshalb war es möglich, dass „Holy Jim“, wie ihn seine Kollegen nannten, die Ausstiegskammer betrat, ohne seinen Raumhelm aufgesetzt und verriegelt zu haben. In den Schiffen der Spaceguard, der SSSA oder einer der großen Companys wie Yutani Enterprises ließ sich die Luke, die aus der Zwischenschleuse in die Ausstiegskammer führte, nur öffnen, wenn die Anzug-Telemetrie dem Bordcomputer den ordnungsgemäßen Zustand der Helme aller in der Schleuse befindlichen Astronauten meldete - eine Maßnahme, die sowohl Holy Jim als auch der Skipper als demütigende Gängelung empfanden. Immerhin hatten sie die notwendigen Handgriffe schon unzählige Male durchgeführt. Aber als der Astronaut, nachdem er die Sicherheitsleine in seinen Raumanzug eingehakt hatte, die Luke zur Zwischenschleuse wieder schloss, löste er diesmal ungewollt eine Kette von Ereignissen aus, die dramatische Folgen haben sollte. Ein winziges Stück Metall, das sich bei der Bergung eines abgerissenen Sonnensegels vor vielen Wochen in die Luftschleuse verirrt und zwischen zwei Kabeln verfangen hatte, scheuerte endgültig die Isolierung der beiden Leitungen durch und stellte einen elektrische Brücke zwischen ihnen her. Der elektrische Impuls, der durch das bis dahin spannungslose der beiden Kabel floss, zündete eine Reihe von Sprengbolzen (ein Relikt aus der Zeit, in der dieser Teil der Aeolus noch eine Landekapsel war, bevor der Skipper sie zur Ausstiegskammer für EVAs umfunktionierte), wodurch die Außenluke abgesprengt wurde. Die durch die offene Luke ins All entweichende Luft sog den Raumfahrer aus dem Schiff, wobei ihm sein Helm aus der Hand geschlagen wurde und wie ein Kreisel rotierend in der nun luftleeren Kammer zurückblieb. Holy Jim, der, als er den Knall vernahm, unwillkürlich den Atem angehalten hatte, trieb mit mäßiger Geschwindigkeit etwa 15 Meter von der offenen Luke weg, bevor ihn die Sicherheitsleine stoppte. Und währenddessen glitt 300 km unter ihm mit majestätischer Unberührtheit der pazifische Ozean vorüber. Es kostete wertvolle Sekunden, um sich über das Geschehene klar zu werden und sich im Raum zu orientieren, aber dann war es James Franciscus mit Hilfe der Sicherheitsleine gelungen, sich halbwegs zu stabilisieren und die offene Luke zu erfassen. Eigentlich hätte er an dieser Stelle aufgeben können, denn wegen der fehlenden Luke konnte er die Ausstiegskammer ohnehin nicht verschließen und Atemluft einlassen. Dann aber trudelte sein offensichtlich unbeschädigter Helm in sein Sichtfeld. Wenn es ihm gelänge, ihn zu erreichen und aufzusetzen, könnte er zumindest seinen Raumanzug wieder unter Druck setzen und so lange überleben, bis der Skipper die Zwischenschleuse evakuieren und als Noteinstiegskammer verwenden konnte. Seine Chancen mochten gering sein, aber sie waren nicht gleich Null - und Holy Jim war ein Kämpfer. Er zog energisch an der Sicherheitsleine und schwebte, die Reflexe seiner protestierenden Lungen niederkämpfend, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und fest aufeinandergepressten Lippen in Richtung der Rettung verheißenden Kugel aus Kunststoff und Plexiglas. Und auch wenn es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, waren noch keine 30 Sekunden vergangen, als er das Schiff, welches ihn so rüde wie unerwartet von sich gestoßen hatte, wieder erreichte. Jims Bewegungsimpuls war in Anbetracht der Umstände bewundernswert präzise gewesen, dennoch konnte er nicht direkt in die Ausstiegskammer einschweben, sondern musste sich an der Außenhülle abstützen und abbremsen. Ein rascher Blick verriet ihm, dass sein Helm nahezu in Reichweite war. Er streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und hatte ihn fast schon erreicht, als es seinen gequälten Lungen endlich gelang, dem Willen ihres Besitzers zu trotzen und die verbrauchte Atemluft auszustoßen, um dann ebenso begierig wie vergeblich nach frischer Luft zu schnappen. Das Letzte, was James „Holy Jim“ Franciscus wahrnahm, war sein kleiner werdender Raumhelm, als er sich, getrieben von seinem letzten Atemstoß, wieder langsam von der Aeolus entfernte. by Horrorcocktail Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Tod